


Full of You and the Moon

by VixKnacks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Bestiality, Creampie, Knotting, M/M, Magical Genitalia, Oral Sex, Possessive Keith (Voltron), Soul Bond, Trans Shiro (Voltron), Vaginal Sex, Witch Shiro (Voltron), Witch's Familiar Keith (Voltron), Wolf Keith (Voltron), afab language, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixKnacks/pseuds/VixKnacks
Summary: Shiro and his familiar prepare for the new moon.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	Full of You and the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> AFAB and neutral language for Shiro's genitalia: Pussy, Hole
> 
> Originally anoned toa Sheithen's CC. 💕

New moons made his familiar anxious. The little alpha wolf didn't like being stuck in his human form for the entire day, moonrise to moonrise. To compensate for this, he spent the entire day leading up to the moonrise (and often the entire day after) in his massive full wolf form going through his list of to dos to make sure Shiro and their home would be safe for that day.

Shiro wanted to tell him that he was a rather powerful witch, and Keith was still a formidable opponent even in his human form, but he knew (from more than one historic attempt) that it would do nothing to sate his need to protect his witch and their home.

He had nuzzled under Shiro's chin and licked the back of his hand gently before he had left Shiro tucked into their bed and headed out to remark and scent his territory in the woods surrounding their home. Shiro knew he also spent the time chasing predators out of the woods and stalking potential human threats that used the road to the east, but he let Keith carry on telling him he was just rubbing against trees and hunting quail and rabbits to bring back to the cottage and lay at his feet. 

By then Shiro would have readied himself for the day and Keith would trot after him around the yard to the side of their home while Shiro tended to the garden and their chickens. Keith would occasionally spook the hens or end up getting his nose pecked if he decided to sneak an egg. Not that there was much sneaking the werewolf could do in the little coop. Shiro had a suspicion it was to make Shiro laugh and coo over the little peck wounds on his snout more than anything else. 

Once their home was taken care of, Keith would escort him into the woods to gather the few wild herbs and flowers he needed for his tonics and potions that couldn't grow in their garden. When they returned it would be time for their favorite time of every day. 

Shiro would sit down on the pelts in front of the hearth and start stringing up the herbs he had gathered to dry, while Keith would curl his massive body around Shiro's hips and rest his head in Shiro's lap as he worked.

Shiro stroked his fingers lovingly through Keith's fur as he finished. Keith nosed against his hip and wuffed softly. Shiro smiled and let more of his magic flow into the caresses. They both preferred for Keith to retain his bond with Shiro as his familiar through the ambient energy transfered in touch as opposed to the draining ritual that had originally bound them together.

Which meant snuggling close as often as possible regardless of Keith's forms. Shiro tugged Keith up and over him as he laid back on the pelts, letting the wolf cover him entirely.

Keith shifted his weight carefully to nose into the collar of Shiro's robes. Shiro laughed and pushed him away, making Keith's tail swish and tickle his legs. He nosed in again, licking up Shiro's collar bone and the length of his neck to his ear. Shiro yelped and shoved at Keith's face.

"Gross, Keith." He laughed.

Keith couldn't talk in this form, but a strong feeling of amusement came across their bond, followed by a stronger one of love-cherish-safety that made Shiro's chest ache. He pulled Keith to his chest again and cradled him there, resting peacefully and letting the strong emotions rolling off the familiar guide his magic to him. Before he knew it, the warmth of their hearth, the soft pelts under him, and Keith's comforting weight were sending him to sleep

Shiro woke to a warm heat prickling over his body and a cold nose grazing his belly. He brought a hand up to rub the sleep from his eyes and ended up covering his mouth to cut off a sharp gasp that faded into a moan when a hot tongue lapped through his folds. Well that explained why he felt warm and tingly everywhere. Arousal. 

Feeling Shiro shift under him, Keith furry black head appeared from under Shiro's robes. He licked his chops and Shiro could tell he would be smirking if he could. "Hello to you too." Shiro reached down to stroke Keith's ears, but the familiar ducked beneath the fabric again before Shiro could reach him.

He let Keith shoulder his was between his thighs and parted easily under his long tongue, gasping and moaning in equal measure as he was played with.

Shiro could feel his magic unfurling from him in steady waves as he neared his peak. He knew this was Keith's favorite way to share the energy required for their bond. He would be lying if he said it wasn't his too. 

Keith pulled back and licked over the hip bone that had been exposed as his robes had shifted higher. Shiro knew that was his cue to turn over. Keith's wolf would need to stake one last claim on his witch before he wouldn't be able to at moonrise.

He rolled and shucked his robes off entirely in a practiced move. Keith licked over the seam of his pussy one last time before climbing over him and nudging the thick head of his cock against Shiro's slick hole.

Keith's thick cock sank slowly into Shiro, who was stretched to his limits by the thick length. Shiro whimpered as he rocked back cautiously. Keith's sharp teeth teased at the nape of his neck and a low rumble requested Shiro not test Keith's fraying patience. 

Shiro submitted to his familiar easily. It had taken so long into their partnership for Keith to request this of Shiro and Shiro still wasn't quite willing to push Keith yet. His baby was so sweet. Always wanting to take care of him even in his most dangerous form. 

And take care of him he did. Keith howled loudly when the head of his cock met the end of Shiro's passage. Shiro could feel the start of Keith's knot forming at his entrance, and moaned. One hand lifted to clutch at Keith's scruff and the other pressed to his belly where he could feet how truly massive Keith was in comparison to him. 

Keith gave one half-hearted yip before Shiro pushed magic into himself to further accommodate his familiar. And as Shiro's insides rearranged themselves to hug just too snugly around the head of his cock, Keith began to thrust with abandon.

Shiro relaxed into the soft rug and let Keith take. Both his cunt and his magic. Knowing how much the man above him treasured everything he took from Shiro made Shiro feel soft with adoration of his own and he began petting down the side of Keith's neck and praising him as he continued to fuck deep into the witch's body. 

"Such a good boy. My good boy, Keith. Keith!" He felt pleasure wash over him as Keith pushed the way he felt inside Shiro through their link until the witch was shaking apart with his orgasm.

Keith growled softly and nuzzled at the back of Shiro's neck and he knew Keith wasn't done with him yet. Shiro flexed his fingers in the thick fur of the rug that he had mussed when Keith had sent pleasure ripping through his body. Keith had slowed to a gentle rocking but sped back up now that Shiro had gotten past the oversensitivity. His knot was starting to press into the dripping hole as Shiro's cum and slick coated it and Keith made sure Shiro could feel how it turned Keith on through their link.

Shiro moaned softly at the phantom sensation that passed through his mind and rocked back. Keith's tail curled down and Shiro could feel the soft fur against his slick coated thighs and distended belly. It distracted him from the shove of Keith's knot entering him, but the loss brought him back with a desperate keen.

"Baby." 

Keith shoved his knot back in, slower, with teasing intention clear in his actions. And then lapped at the expanse of Shiro's shoulder that he would sink his teeth into when he knotted the witch while he continued to pull his length from the witch. He gave a few shallow thrusts with the tip of his prick, slick squelching obscenely. 

Shiro cursed at him and rocked his hips, trying to get Keith back where he wanted him. He was panting and writhing when Keith pushed inside him fully again. And Shiro screamed. Keith sunk his teeth and knot into the witch at once and filled him with his magic and his seed until Shiro was buzzing with it.

Keith carefully crouched over his witch, knot secure in his tight heat, and cleaned the blood from Shiro's shoulder with a gentle tongue. Shiro was dazed and Keith made sure he projected love and adoration and loyalty and home through their once again cemented bond before he felt the last of his magic dissipate with the moonrise. 

Shiro whimpered as he felt Keith's massive wolf cock transform inside him and weakly pressed a hand to his belly to try to work his magic quick enough to hug just as tightly around the human prick without losing anything. 

Keith laughed fondly at the change and smoothed Shiro's hair back to press a tender kiss to his temple. 

"Hello, little love." Shiro hummed, searching for his familiars hand and lacing their fingers together once he found it. 

"Shiro." 

Shiro smiled. Only Keith could make his name sound like a blessing enchantment. He tugged Keith's arm around him and snuggled back. "I love you."


End file.
